Experimente
by Laelette
Summary: [Pernico] Você percebe agora que faz um tempo desde que vem desejando isso. E você não entende como não notou antes, porque esteve ali o tempo todo. -pós boo


− Então, o que você quer Percy?

Ele pergunta e você sabe que precisa responder algo, mas a verdade é que você nem ao menos sabe por que chamou o garoto aqui.

Você está ciente da areia sob seus pés e do mar à sua frente, porém encara o garoto sentado ao seu lado, que por sua vez parece decidido a não lhe lançar um olhar sequer.

É sempre assim com Di Angelo. Você não sabe muito bem o que dizer nem como preencher o silêncio desconfortável que sempre os envolve. A culpa não é sua, você diz. Mas no fundo você sabe que é. Você não se esforçou o suficiente nem se_importou_o suficiente. Ou talvez tenha se importado _demais_ e por isso ignorou. É mais fácil assim, como você mesmo pode comprovar.

− Olha Percy, se você pretende me chamar pra ficar aqui sentado olhando o mar, pode esquecer porque eu-

Um suspiro escapa de sua boca porque o temperamento dele é realmente irritante. E é estranho porque você gosta disso nele.

Sua mão vai até o cabelo negro bagunçado que sempre te fascinou e o afaga. O toque o assusta e ele para de falar para finalmente te encarar.

Você procura pelas palavras certas, se é que há palavras certas.

Não há. Mas você tenta.

− Eu fui um péssimo amigo durante todos esses anos, Nico. Desde a morte da Bianca até não ter te impedido de fugir do acampamento. E você sempre fez tudo o que pôde por mim. Eu só... Só queria pedir desculpas.

E então vocês estão se encarando.

Verde no preto.

Preto no verde.

E um sorriso surge em seu rosto porque você percebe que ele não ouviu nenhuma das suas palavras, ainda atônito com o toque inesperado. Nico Di Angelo não é exatamente fã de contato humano.

E você não pode evitar achar engraçado que o garoto realmente _se parece_ com um filho de Hades, com aquele estilo mórbido.

E você também não pode evitar achar engraçado o rubor que toma conta das bochechas pálidas do menino de 15 anos.

15 anos. _Quinze anos_. O número te assombra. Já havia se passado tanto tempo assim desde que se conheceram? Haveria algum traço ainda da criança que ele fora um dia?

Você não sabe responder.

E você não retira a mão dos fios negros. Nem seus olhos dos dele. E o rubor só tende ao aumentar enquanto ele te observa. Ou é você que o observa?

Sem que você percebesse, sua mão, antes afagando levemente o cabelo do garoto, prende-se a ele com firmeza. Seu controle se perdera em algum ponto das íris negras a sua frente e você nem sabe mais o que está fazendo.

− Nico, promete não me odiar depois disso?

− O que-

Mas você não deixa que ele termine a frase porque já selou seus lábios aos dele. E é bom. Você percebe agora que faz um tempo que vem desejando isso. E você não entende como não notou antes, porque este ali o tempo todo.

No entanto o momento passa. Quando você toca os lábios do garoto com sua língua e eles permanecem fortemente fechados, você sabe que fez besteira. Uma gigantesca besteira. Pior que despertar Gaia com o sangue do seu nariz – e isso foi uma besteira das grandes, sério.

É claro que isso era loucura. O que você tinha na cabeça? Algas? Talvez Annabeth estivesse correta a respeito disso também (quando ela não está?).

Você se afasta um pouco, temeroso, procurando em desespero captar a reação do filho de Hades, que manteve seus olhos fechados.

Você quer arrumar a situação, é claro que quer. Você também quer que a humilhação de ser rejeitado passe, mas ela não vai passar porque você estragou tudo.

− Nico, desculpa. Sério, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Desculpa, tá?

E você sente uma pontada de angústia quando Di Angelo abre os olhos.

Você quase se perde na imensidão negra novamente. O que não é exatamente bom, pois, apesar de ser bem agradável, foi encarar os olhos do semideus mais novo que te levou a cometer o que provavelmente acaba de ser a maior idiotice da sua vida.

− Pare de pedir desculpas. – O tom dele é sério e autoritário. O que é uma surpresa para você, já que o garoto sempre fala aos sussurros. O que pode, claro, significar que ele está te odiando muito no momento.

− Você está bravo comigo?

Você precisa perguntar, porque a curiosidade está te matando.

Porém assim que as palavras lhe sobem a garganta o arrependimento toma conta de você. Bem, talvez você não queira saber a resposta.

Mas ele te surpreende. Ele sempre te surpreende, você já deveria estar acostumado.

− Eu não estou bravo. – A voz dele falha e ele desvia o olhar. Você aprecia o rosto corado do garoto e quer sorrir, mas ainda é cedo para sentir-se aliviado. – Só me dê um minuto. É que... Bem, eu... Olha, o que eu quero dizer é que eu nunca tinha...

Ele se perde nas palavras e parece mais constrangido do que nunca, porém você entende. Ou você acha que entende.

− Esse foi, hm, seu primeiro beijo?

Ele assente, ainda voltado para o mar. E você se sente egoísta por ter roubado o primeiro beijo dele. Você vê o desconforto dele e se sente a pior pessoa do mundo. Você quer consertar isso, não? E você vai.

Mas ele te interrompe antes que você possa falar.

− Percy, se você está pensando em dizer para eu esquecer isso, é melhor ficar calado.

E ele te olha novamente. E apesar do constrangimento, ele continua te encarando agressivamente. E te fulminando com o olhar. Irritação? Frustração? Não adianta, você nunca foi muito bom em decifrar os sentimentos dos outros.

E você pensa que ele vai te odiar pelo resto da sua vida agora. Mas...

Ele não se afastou nem um centímetro desde que você o beijou.

Ele não se levantou, brigou com você ou demonstrou qualquer repulsa.

Ele ainda estava com o rosto corado e a respiração acelerada.

E ele ainda estava com os olhos nos seus.

E é nesses profundos olhos negros que você arranja coragem para fazer o que vai fazer agora.

− Você se importaria se nós tentássemos novamente?

Ele assente e você sabe que ele está nervoso. Mas afinal, você também está.

Sua mão volta para os fios bagunçados e assimétricos dele e você diminui a distância entre vocês.

− Ah, Nico?

− Hm?

E um sorriso meio maroto, meio que feliz invade seu rosto antes de dizer as próximas palavras.

− Experimente abrir os lábios dessa vez.

E ele revira os olhos porque ele ainda é Nico Di Angelo, o inabalável e intocável, mas faz exatamente o que você diz.


End file.
